Shadows of a Moon Ray
by fandasa
Summary: Soul dies but, he's not dead? How? When Maka finds him in the forest, dead but not really, the two go on an adventure to find the mystery of Soul's death and murderer. However Maka has a problem of her own. AU! :
1. Red Curtains

Hello! I'm starting this new Soul Eater fanfic so I hope you think it's good. It's another AU which I've fallen in love with so… enjoy!

Through heart breaking and teeth clenching mediation time, I've come to realize Soul Eater is not mine.

Shadows of a Moon Ray

Red Curtains

Fandasa

My eyes were fixed on the ominous glow of the candle. The wax slid down the side into the little golden tray that had been placed there. The flame flickered_. I wonder why it does that?_ It wasn't hard to tare my thoughts from the question. I turned away from the candle in my bed, my head sinking into the pillow once again. _The window must be open._ I thought, looking at the red transparent curtains flow into my room. _Besides mine, I've never seen red curtains._ I threw the covers off my cold feet, taking in a shocked breath at the chill they felt. My feet hit the hard wood floor with a light _thump._ My dull, cream colored nightgown rippled when the light draft flowed into the room. I shivered, stepping over to the window, therefore the balcony. The night air was no cooler then my room but the stars twinkled, showing their beauty. I sighed, placing a hand on the edge of the balcony. My eyes shifted down ward when it caught my eye. There was something out of place a little ways off in the forest. I squinted, trying to see better with no avail. What that a person?

Hurriedly I ran down the simple stairs of my living area, my delicate bare feet slapping against the floor. I must have looked like a ghost with my flowing night gown and pale skin, but there shouldn't be anyone around here to notice. I winced as I stepped on the dead needles that had fallen from the pine trees. Coming closer, I slowed and was sure to take cover from the trees. I was being reckless, especially for someone in my condition. I frowned, thinking of how normal girls could run and jump without this stress but shrugged it off.

I crept closer to the hump I spotted, it wasn't moving, whatever it was. Slowly, I made my way over to it to find it was, indeed a person. I gasped. Who is this? Why is he out here? I laid a gentle hand on the shoulder. It was stone cold. With a shaky breath I rolled him over.

His face was pale and lifeless. His hair was white as snow and his eyes… they were hanging open, their red gaze penetrating another world I couldn't see. He looked somewhat the same age as me. I hummed, sadly examining the lifeless boy I found. _Poor thing._ I thought as I gazed over the puncture in his left shoulder. I looked down to see the same red liquid all over my gown but I didn't care. I had a dead boy and no idea what to do now…

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist. I let out a scream and waited for more hostile movements, my eye glued shut. I felt my hair flow back as there were no more sounds besides the natural sounds of the night. Gradually I opened my eyes to see his staring back at me. I gasped again. _Was he alive?_ His hand was wrapped around my wrist. It still felt as cold and lifeless as before. His amazing eyes weren't open all the way. They looked pained as he lifted his hurt arm to caress my pale cheeks. I nervously waited for him to finish before speaking. His arm fell to the side.

"Who are you?" I asked, my breath making fog in the air.

His face distorted in pain again and for a moment I regretted asking. "Soul." He spoke.

I sucked in another breath, removing his hand from my wrist and holding it with both of mine. "I'm Maka. What can I do for you Soul?" A tear fell for this boy I had never met.

He looked down. "You're very warm."

I smiled gently. "No, you're just cold. I'll get your inside." I tugged at his arm for him to help me move him.

"Thank you." He whispered, moving with me. I nodded, saying 'you're welcome."

I'd say it took about a half of an hour to move him to my home. He pushed himself but both of us kept falling. I kept noticing how pained he looked, that and how ruined my gown was. Finally I shut the door behind us and let him slump down n the couch. I started a fire, trying to warm him up though I myself was exhausted.

"What happened to you?" I asked moving away from the extreme heat of the fire. I lifted his shirt off him to examine his wound. He didn't protest as I wrapped it in bandages.

"You would never believe me." He groaned as I put a little pressure on the wound.

"Sorry." I muttered, more interested in his story though I knew it was probably best to let him rest.

"I…" he closed his eyes in thought. I silently urged him to continue. "I'm dead."

I tilted my head in disbelief. "But you are talking to me right now. That's impossible." I said, not blaming him for his deliria.

He shook his head and took my hand with his good one, placing it his cheek. It was still ice cold and his skin was just as pale. I looked at the whites of his eyes and saw how they were slightly yellow. I shook my head more fiercely but slightly smiled. I stood, keeping the smile. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry." I think we should both get some rest. He nodded and I drifted upstairs. The candle was still lit as well as my window still open. I sighed and closed it, the red curtains stopping there flow. That was the color… I noted. Those red curtains were the same color as his blood. I closed my eyes, striping down to my under close and out of the ruined gown. I sauntered over to the bed and blew out the candle. Taking deep breaths in the dark, I lightly fell asleep.

A/N: HEY! Hope you like this a lot because I think writing this is going to be so much fun. Well… maybe fun's not the right word but It'll be good.


	2. Tick Tock Goes the Clock

Hiya! Thanks to any of you whose reading this. It's not very far but I hope you'll like it anyways. R&R

Soul Eater is not mine.

Shadows of a Moon Ray

Tick tock goes the clock

Fandasa

I crept down stairs, sure to stay on my toes. Slowly I peeked around the corner to the couch where my mysterious guest was supposed to be. My left hand rose to lift my ashy blonde hair out of the way of my eyes. The clock ticked softly as the birds chirped cheerfully. I held my breath, taking a few more steps. The floor creaked and I froze. I'm not sure why I was trying to be so sneaking. I guess I didn't want to wake Soul up if he was still sleeping. Just another step and… I found the boy in the same way I had found him out in the forest. His skin was pale and his stunning red eyes were pried open, gazing at nothing. His arm was hanging off the couch, motionless. The boy's chest didn't rise or fall with breath but instead stayed in position.

I frowned, pushing the coffee table out of the way and kneeling down on the green rug in front of the couch. I placed a hand on his shoulder; stone cold. I gave a sad sigh, letting my arm rest at my side once again. If he wasn't dead last night he was now. I felt the guilt pierce me. There was more I could have done to save him but I pushed it away for sleep. I looked down depressed. I should have helped him, especially someone in my condition. I closed my eyes, leaning forward to rest my head on his chest. It felt so right yet so wrong to have another dead body in my home. I focused, trying but not hearing a heartbeat. I listened for the soft pounding, but the only sound I heard was my own breathing. My toes curled under me as I rolled up into a ball. The clock ticked, unending and effected by the body on my couch. My eyes were fixed on the golden triangles that bordered the carpet. They were set in a straight then upside-down pattern that fascinated. I leaned down closer to get a better look…

"Is there something wrong?" I heard on my right. I squeaked as my head popped up. I quickly glanced over to Soul. His arm was propping him up and his head was tilted in curiosity. I stared at him in disbelief before hiding my head back in the darkness of my knees. My breath increased as I thought of how all this solitude was driving me literally insane. "Maka?" I felt the cold hand on my shoulder. I could tell he felt bad for doing so when I flinched away and stiffened.

"You're dead!" I shouted into the dress I had put on earlier, making my voice muffled.

"Yeah, I told you that last night. I also told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said, flopping back down on the couch.

I looked up with a worried expression. "Your heart is literally, not beating." I informed though from his expression I guessed he already knew. I looked around at the forgotten corners of the house, looking for something to say. "…how?"

Everything was silent for a moment as he thought. I felt myself calming down and my breathing being easier to take in. My attention turned to the clock again. Its ticking never seized, even during this strange event... My thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "I'm not sure. I don't remember much." His face crunched in concentration.

My own, beating heart softened as I looked into his face. I put myself in his potion. How scared must he be? He's dead and alive at the same time with no memories and no one to lean on. The memories of the last few years flashed through my eyes. I had no one to lean on either anymore. _I'm so…_ My mind raced to find the word I was looking for, _lonely._

I stood, breaking Soul's concentration. His eyes followed my face as I stretched out an arm. He tilted his head, staring at my hand. "You can lean on me." I said with a smile though his face was oblivious. I widened my smile. He looked back and forth from my hand to me, a sharp, toothy grin creeping up his face. With his good arm, he took my hand. Rosy and pale, warm and cold, dead and alive

Over the next two and a half hours we officially established what Soul could, and could not do. First we started off with food. I only gave him one piece of bread at first. When he downed that easily, I gave him another in which only ended with him gaging up both pieces on the front deck. I disgustedly swept it off. Next we tried soup, something less… solid. However after he hacked that up as well, we determined that dead people don't eat. After that we tried his touch. He said he could feel warmth, like my hand and the fire but that was it. His vision, hearing and smell seemed to be okay and I was pleased to know he would never have to use the bathroom.

"Okay, okay." I said trying to suppress the giggles I had from the last thing he said. His grin had gotten so wide at my response I thought it might consume his whole head. "Enough fun." I tried to force the smile of my face though it seemed hard. "Now we need to focus on your memories. Do you remember anything at all?"

His grin faded and his eyes flashed with pain. I was a little taken back. Whatever happened to him must've been horrible. "I remember running." He began his tale. "Running faster than I had ever run before. There was something chasing me… laughing." His face twisted grotesquely. "Then I saw a building and hope filled me. I took another step and…" He looked down at the patterned green carpet. His elbow rested on the arm of the couch and his jaw rested on his fist. His jaw clenched and his concentration looked almost physical. I held my breath, letting the clock tic into my ears again.

"It's okay." I said, breaking the silence and his concentration again. "That's good enough for right now." He nodded.

I started to rise from the couch but expectantly my knees gave out from under me. My face remained expressionless as I fell. Soul jumped up from the other side of the couch and dived to soften my fall. I landed in his cold arms. His face was digging in my stomach and my body was draped over him, uncomfortably. My eyes were frantic as I looked around the room. Soul didn't move for a moment but then jolted with movement again. "Soul, get my medicine in the second cabinet next to the wall, please." I tried to say it nicely but I couldn't stop the urgent tone in my voice. He nodded his eye brows raised in concern. He jogged to the cabinet to point him to and forced it open. His hand jolted to grab the strange liquid. Quickly he popped the cork off, looking for some sort of measuring tool. "Just give it to me!" I yelled, feeling the pain start to creep in. He nodded and ran over to me, tipping the dark, thick substance into my mouth. I cringed as the bitter and sour taste of it flowed through my mouth.

The once half full bottle of medicine now rolled empty on the floor. Soul watched me as I started to be able to move again. Immediately I felt my finger twitch. Most of the pain was gone. I sighed and grinned as I began to be able to move my body again. Relief washed through me. I chuckled to myself feeling more or less like jello. I moved my arm to prop myself up. Soul's freezing hands helped me back onto the couch. "Sorry for snapping" I apologized for my earlier frustration.

"What was that about?" He asked, popping the cork back on the empty bottle and throwing it away. His face was covered in curiosity.

My forehead crinkled as I imagined telling him of my pain. My fingers still felt numb and cold. Quickly I gasped in a sigh, feeling the heavy wait I felt on my chest. "I have a disease." I breathed. Saying it, especially out, loud hurt just as much as it ever had. "If I don't take my medicine in time…" I motioned toward the empty bottle. "I'll die." I sighed looking at his shocked and sorrowful face. Immediately I wanted to make him looked less stressed. I shrugged light-heartedly. "I suppose you being here distracted me" I gave a small smile. My eyes turned back to his. They looked completely horrified.

"I'm sorry." He sounded depressed.

Guilt pierced me. _Stupid, stupid Maka!_ "No I am, I didn't mean it like that!" I dropped my head. I stared at the green, patterned carpet again. A few seconds passed, I took a glance at him. He was staring at me… quickly my eyes drifted away again. I happened to be looking at the empty bottle when I realized it. "I need to go into town." I mumbled though somehow Soul managed to hear it.

"You're out of that medicine stuff aren't you?"

I nodded standing and walking around the arm of the couch. Slowly I dragged myself over to the closet next to the stairs and the kitchen.

"I'll go for you." He suggested. The thought of it caught me slightly off guard. I swung the wooden door open and reached inside for the bag. It was dark so I couldn't see much but finally I felt the familiar cloth in my hands. I tugged at it. The bag came loose in seconds. As soon as it came into my sight I was admiring the soft velvety texture and designs. I had forgotten… how beautiful and expensive my things are. I moved my hands over the bag feeling the fine stitches. Somehow I resurfaced, realizing Soul was waiting for my response. "No it's fine." I turned to face him. "I need to get a check up anyways. Drinking a whole bottle of medicine probably isn't the best." I admitted.

His face flashed with guilt again but in an instant it was gone. "I'll come too. You shouldn't travel alone in your condition."

I raised my eyebrow. "You're dead." I stated. "It's not my condition we should be worrying about."

He grunted but shrugged. "Maybe someone in town will know me." _Now it just seems like he's coming up with excuses…_

However it did seem safer that way so I accepted. The two of us were leaving as soon as I packed.

The carriage ride was to say the least, uncomfortable. However, after three hours of walking to it, I was relived. I closed my eyes, trying but failing to keep them open.

"Maka where's your family?" I heard Soul's voice. Apparently he wasn't tired.

I groaned. Not only was a tired but that subject pieced right into my heart. "Gone." I closed my eyes again, falling immediately. I don't care if he asked something else. I wasn't answering.

Soul and I had been completely silent as we got off the carriage. It was only a few steps until the back, secret entrance to town a new of. I held my breath, almost exited for who I was about see. With another hopeful step I reached out and lifted myself over the wall, ignoring whatever it was Soul was doing. My eyes peered above it.

I giggled, happy he was there in his back yard. This was the place I used to enter and see him. My best friend, my crush from who knows when…

"Kid!" I shouted

A/N: Hey. Hope you liked it. I was REALLY sloppy at the end because I just wanted to get done cause I had to leave so sorry for the low quality. Also sorry it's up later than I thought. I lost it for a while… sorry. Anyway hope you liked it. Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments.


	3. Sickly

Hey! Once again this is wwwaaayyy late but… for any of you who have read my other stories… you know that's normal… anyways hope you enjoy it! R&R. As always I don't own Soul Eater T.T

Shadow of a Moon Ray

Sickly

Fandasa

Kid finished snipping the last of the weeds, assuring the garden was symmetrical before turning to me with a sweaty, flushed face. His eyes grew wide with what looked like joy and concern. My legs protested but I couldn't help but slip into a run as he stared at me with that utterly perfect smile. At last I reached him and jumped into his open arms, grateful for the warm safety that greeted me after my journey. Kid took a few steps back, bracing himself with the force of the impact. I couldn't help but hear Soul thud down over the fence and saunter over to us.

"Whose this?" Soul spoke in a gruff voice, staring at the stranger.

I smiled at Kid as we released each other and turned toward Soul. "This is Kid, my best friend. Kid, this is Soul."

Soul face distorted into something I couldn't quite read as he shifted to the other foot. He cleared his throat, suddenly and incredibly awkward. "Oh."

"What are you doing here Maka? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Kid's voice was filled with concern. He placed a hand on my shoulder and ushered me over to the wooden deck to sit. With every movement it felt as though my joints were creaking. I sat, feeling the small splinters poke into my legs. Kid seemed to be oblivious of it.

I shook my head however, pushing away his concerns. "I need more medicine, so Soul accompanied me here." I motioned to Soul.

Kid gave an unquestionably false laugh. "Wow, gone for a moment and you've already got a boyfriend." His voice cracked and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

I blinked at him for a moment before my words started to pour out. "Oh no, no, no you got me all wrong you see…" There's not much I could say that would be the truth. "Anyways there's no way I would ever date him I mean you know he's- oh never mind forget I said anything hahaha."

Kid cocked an eyebrow. My face felt a little hot as I calmed down. Soul cleared his throat uncomfortably and stared at me with a strange expression. I looked up again, ready to change the subject. "So how is everyone?"

Kid glanced at his watch. "Frustrating, as always." His forehead crinkled, thinking of it. I let out a small giggle, knowing he was referring to Blair's refusal to be symmetrical. "In fact you should see everyone, they really miss you." My heart sunk. _Did he not want me around?_ Almost like he read my thoughts he added. "I've got somewhere to be, I'll find you after I'm done okay?" This perked my up but only slightly. I nodded. Motioning for Soul to follow, Kid escorted me to the front. We said our goodbyes as he turned left and Soul and I turned right towards Tsubaki's home. It was a short walk, her house only being two houses down, and soon I found myself knocking at her door. The two of us stood there, staring at the intricate designs of the deep brown door. Soul remained quiet as it was answered. However, the one who answered it was not who I thought would answer it.

"Maka?!" My face suddenly got forced down into a large, fleshy chest. I reached back and pushed away from her usual aggressive hugs and chuckled to myself at how typical this was.

"Hey Blair, what are you doing here?" I asked, forgetting to introduce my escort.

"I should be asking you that. We girls were having a sleepover but that's not the real question is it?" She leaned in, her head tilting away from Soul. "Who's the hottie and are y-"

"No we're not dating and never will be."

"So I can…"

"Have at him." I sighed, remembering numerous other times she's asked me if she can hit on my guy friends. She squealed and pulled us both into the house. I stumbled in, taking only a moment to admire the elegant designs and style Tsubaki had for her house. The walls stood tall, its white paint clinging perfectly to the wood. In the edges was a dark brown trimming. There was a small hallway area before the living room. Strewn and toppled over each other looked like several sleeping bags.

"I'm Blair. Who are you?" Blair asked, strutting a little closer to him.

"Soul." He grunted uncomfortably scooting back. His arm pressed against mine, making Goosebumps run up my spine due to the intense freezing temperature of his skin.

She grinned, and sauntered away. "Cute." Slowly I followed her with Soul behind me like a duckling following his mother. "Guys! Guess who just showed up out of the blue?" There were a few tired coos. I walked into the open living room, the bright sun glaring into my face, making me squint. Suddenly three bodies slammed into mine making me fall to the floor.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Spoke the gentle voice of Tsubaki. Patty gave a short giggle.

"Maka what are you doing here?" I heard the older twin speak.

I smiled at all of them, embracing the warm feeling I felt, being surrounded to those I was most familiar with. "I need some more medicine from Stein. Besides, I miss you guys." I smiled. Blare beamed, wrapped an arm around my sweaty neck and laughed for about five minutes. I chuckled several times, finding myself staring at the floor.

"So, who exactly are you?" I heard Tsubaki's sweet voice. I looked up at her. He eyes were fixed intensely but non-dangerously on Soul.

"I'm Maka's frie-"

I jumped up, letting Blair's arm droop down to her lap. "No wait he my…" I took a moment to think. I couldn't say friend. None of my friends were told the location of my new home when I left because people weren't supposed to visit me. Stein thought it still possible I was contagious. "My…uh…uh." My face heated up as I tried to think. My vision started to turn red and I tilted my head, trying to focus on Soul but wondering what was happening. "Uhhh…" I felt my knees give way and cold arms catch me. I heard my name called over and over but my head drooped and my vision went black.

My vision was blurred as my tired eyes snapped open. My eyelids stayed wide for only a moment before reverting to only half open. I felt tempted to close them and go back to sleep but resisted the urge. I recognized the ceiling of where I lay enough to convince me to do so. I was in Stein's office. I took in a deep breath, trying to find the will power to lift myself up into sitting position.

"Sit up." I heard the lazy dull voice of my doctor. I sighed. He would always make me do that before he would really talk to me. Something about the blood rushing somewhere. I lifted myself into a sitting position with great effort.

"Doctor Stein…"

"Hold on, I need to ask you some questions." He gazed into the papers on his clip board. I sighed. He's certainly not very happy with me.

"You came to town because you need some more medicine, correct?" I nodded and in turn he scribbled something down on the papers. "And you came with a pale boy named Soul?" Once again I nodded. What did Soul have to do with anything? "Does Soul have any unusual symptoms, maybe like a frail weakness or fatigue sometimes?"

"Doctor… why does that matter?" I inquired. He glared at me. "I'm not sure… maybe? But I don't think so."

Once again he scribbled down something down onto his papers. The pen he used made a high scratching sound. "Maka, I'm almost certain." My eyes rose. Did something happen so Soul? "I think your friend Soul has the exact same disease you do." My lungs them self, took in a sharp intake. I couldn't believe it…

"How is that possible? Soul is… he's…"

Can the dead be infected?

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Hey! Hope you liked it. Just to let ya know I'm open to any suggestions! I know I'm a slow writer but hopefully I'm good enough that you'll keep reading! Thanks!


End file.
